


-attention

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: Negative Degrees [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, M/M, Possible Divorce, angst challenge, because I wasted so much time going through a million tabloids for this short little piece, bringing back some old headlines, but it’s really not, mentions of abuse, mentions of animal abuse, this was supposed to be a gut punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: “Good evening,” The officer looked him over. Already there was a picture painted in this man’s head, Yuuri reminded himself, and he’d believe what he wanted to believe. Yuuri couldn’t get out of this one.Silence except for heavy breathing. Yuuri glanced back at Viktor who seemed startled enough.





	-attention

A knock on the door, sharp and heavy. It pulled Viktor’s focus away for a moment and Yuuri…

 

Yuuri was panting, teeth gritted against the tears that threatened to spill over. 

 

He was the one to open the door, right hand clamping down on his left bicep with a towel almost immediately again as the officer revealed himself on the other side of the door. A neighbor had heard, then. 

 

Somewhere in the apartment, Makka whined.

 

“Good evening,” The officer looked him over. Already there was a picture painted in this man’s head, Yuuri reminded himself, and he’d believe what yhe wanted to believe. Yuuri couldn’t get out of this one. 

 

Silence except for heavy breathing. Yuuri glanced back at Viktor who seemed startled enough. 

 

“One of your neighbors called about a complaint of possible domestic abuse.” He continued. “Do you mind if my partner and I look around and ask a few questions?”

 

“Go ahead, Officer.” Viktor offered, voice making Yuuri look back at him again. He was  _ smiling  _ as if he knew something Yuuri didn’t. 

 

But Yuuri’s heart ached for the fact he knew all the evidence would point straight to Viktor as the problem.  _ His  _ Viktor didn’t deserve to be called anything other than gentle, but this Viktor in front of him…

 

_ “I said I’m sorry!” _

 

_ Yuuri’s laugh was shrill, fake, and broken sounding. He didn’t even fool himself as his vision blurred.  _

 

_ “That doesn’t make everything better, Viktor!” He choked on his own sob. “You still—y-y-you still—“ _

 

_ He couldn’t bring himself to say it.  _

 

_ “It was a mistake!” _

 

_ “Don’t!” Yuuri held up a hand. “Don’t mock me like that. I’m not stupid. You don’t accidentally have an affair!” _

 

_ “I wanted it to be you—“ _

 

_ “Then why wasn’t it?” Yuuri shrieked. “Then why wasn’t it me? I’m your  _ husband _. It’s supposed to be me!” _

 

_ “I needed it.” And the way Viktor fell apart made Yuuri want to cry harder, but he was already at his limit. He was lucky to still be conscious with his erratic breathing.  _

 

_ Yuuri couldn’t hold himself up anymore. The legs underneath him gave way.  _

 

_ “I needed it. No one wants me anymore. I’m washed up. I-I-I—“ _

 

_ “I want you.” Yuuri said, feeling oddly hollow. “I’ve always wanted you. For better or for worse, right?” _

 

This was definitely a worse. Yuuri stared at the tabloid headline on his phone alert. He’d not seen his name in the tabloids since the kiss at the Cup of China years ago. 

 

Katsuki Yuuri Faces Animal Abuse Charge

 

“Don’t look.” Yuri yanked the device from his fingers. “Don’t read that trash. They don’t know anything. He fucking bit you.” 

 

“I shoved him.” Yuuri whispered. Viktor hadn’t said anything about how he’d done that. 

 

“Yeah, well…” The younger skater huffed. “It’s whatever, isn’t it? He drew blood.” 

 

The stitches in Yuuri’s arm throbbed and he felt tears threatening again. 

 

“Come here, Katsudon.” Yuri tugged him along to a tiny alcove in the side of the locker room. “Listen. Yakov and Lilia are both expecting you to need help through the divorce, right? So if you need anything at all, you come to me or them. No more of this crying on your own shit—“

 

“I’d  _ never  _ hit Makka.” He whispered softly, reaching for the phone again. 

 

“I know that! We all know that, the people who care. He just wants to have claim to that dog before you do when the hearings start.” 

 

“We aren’t getting divorced.” Yuuri snapped. “There haven’t been papers.”

 

“Ok. Katsudon, listen, he cheated on you while you were both in the same hotel. He lied about it. He put you in the hospital with stitches. I think your marital vows are voided.” His voice was flat. “You don’t deserve that.”

 

“I love him.”

 

“He doesn’t love you! Clearly!”

 

_ “Katsuki Yuuri, you dropped all charges of domestic abuse this past Monday—“ _

 

_ “No comment.” _

 

_ “Is it true that Viktor Nikiforov bit you in an act of—“ _

 

_ “No comment.” Yuuri pushed harder. He had a flight to catch. They both had a flight to catch, they hadn’t changed tickets. Would he see Viktor at the airport? _

 

_ “Did Viktor Nikiforov—“ _

 

_ “It’s Nikiforov-Katsuki!” Yuuri finally snapped, spinning on one of them. “Did he what?” _

 

_ She looked startled, phone (with recording app open) trembling in her hands.  _

 

_ “Did he serve papers today?” _

 

_ “No.” Yuuri said firmly. “No. I did.” _

 

_ Yakov had advised him against going himself, prior experience of Lilia handing him his made it a touchy subject. He thought a lawyer should do it much better.  _

 

_ But Yuuri had held out the manilla envelope, seen the definite surprise and sadness in Viktor’s eyes.  _

 

_ Viktor, who he hadn’t seen for weeks prior and who he would see again in a few moments.  _

 

_ And they’d burned them.  _

 

_ Together.  _

 

_ “Are you seeking divorce, then?” _

 

_ “No.” Yuuri kept walking. “No. We aren’t. We’re—“ _

 

_ There he was.  _

 

_ Platinum hair perfect as always. He’d been growing it out again, but had cut it since this morning apparently.  _

 

_ “I want to move past this.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Viktor is genuinely my favourite character so this hurt to write. Basically it’s only angst to me because I had to hate him here.  
> And here I am again exploiting other people’s lives for fic. Those who know where the issues were roughly taken from, know. It’s pretty public, but old news. 
> 
> So sorry to all. Don’t hate me.


End file.
